<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最后一封情书 by Anisette642</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242032">最后一封情书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642'>Anisette642</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>刀，主银V（女V），轻微All V元素，<br/>刀子快跑<br/>笔力可能不够见谅</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V, Judy Alvarez/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最后一封情书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>刀，主银V（女V），轻微All V元素，<br/>刀子快跑<br/>笔力可能不够见谅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>竹村五郎坐在了朱迪的对面。</p><p> </p><p>这样的景象恐怕永远都不会出现，如果不是V死了。朱迪满面愠怒，看着竹村五郎：“这就是你说的，照顾她？”</p><p> </p><p>“我确实很抱歉，但是，这并不是我能控制的了的。我已经尽力了，当我赶到她家的时候，她已经死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你就他妈是个废物，给公司当狗的时候就是，现在还是。”朱迪嘴里很不干净，眼睛紧紧盯着桌子上的信。2077，文字都已经没有了手写的必要，就算是五十年前，手写的东西恐怕也不多。也许，也许写歌的人会习惯手写？有什么想法从朱迪脑子里冒出，她又下意识的回避掉了那个猜测。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，她死了，我也很心痛。她在那只猫旁边坐着，手里拿着……拿着那个芯片。我已经处理好了，其余的只剩下这一封信。”竹村面目平静，朱迪不知道他是否已经看过了那封信。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么给我？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……不忍心看。”</p><p> </p><p>朱迪嗤笑，似乎觉得这句话多么苍白。</p><p> </p><p>信纸和墨水都是很粗制滥造的东西，在这个电子信息时代，这样的东西也尤为珍贵。朱迪几乎要确定那个猜测了，她最大的情敌，留下了这封信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我是强尼银手。</p><p> </p><p>是，没错，就是我。死了五十多年然后忽然在她脑子里活过来的那个强尼银手，公司保护着的芯片，一个赛博世界的幽灵。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，我没想过我会活过来。一开始我搞不清楚状况，我以为我没有死——可是要死的那个不是我，而是她，是那个大闹了一场荒坂公司被殃及到的姑娘。她挺厉害的，如果不是那个老家伙莫名其妙死掉的话，他们完全可以干这一票后就走的。</p><p> </p><p>然后她兄弟死了，她马上也要死了，还被定下了时间，因为我。</p><p> </p><p>我实在不明白为什么她会选择把身体让给我。</p><p> </p><p>长时间的相伴已经让我们俩没法分开。我怎么可能放任她自己离开！我死了五十多年了，再活过来，她就是我的世界，我难道还要顶着她这张脸到处跑，然后去找我的老朋友干掉荒坂公司，听着所有人叫你的名字……叫你的名字！镜子里看见的是你的脸！看见你的手在镜子上痴愣愣地摸着那副会动的画！</p><p> </p><p>却再也听不到你跟我讲话了。</p><p> </p><p>为什么你偏偏在这个时候离开我！</p><p> </p><p>如果是一开始，你给自己脑子上来一枪，我就找个义体医生把我身体改造改造，反正现在科技进步了想要什么没有，我完全可以用你的DNA顶着我的脸，抽我想抽的烟抄我喜欢的家伙往街上大刺刺的一站，然后呼朋引伴一起把这个畸形的城市毁灭，重建一个新的，或者其他什么，反正我能做到，可是你呢！</p><p> </p><p>你偏偏在……这个时候走了。</p><p> </p><p>你一直觉得我是个病毒，想要装个360把我杀杀干净，怎么就任由我侵蚀你的脑子然后自己离开了？当然，我觉得就以你看人的水平，那个看着你眼睛里都是饿狗一样的男人、那个瞅你不对劲脾气还臭的不行的那个女人，还有那个日本荒坂狗，都他妈对你虎视眈眈，你就算或者也得被他们折腾死！但我什么时候允许你就这么放弃自己的生命了？</p><p> </p><p>朱迪不好，她配不上你，不然潜水那会儿她就不会拖累你，都怪她；竹村也不行，别以为是他救了你，就凭这芯片，你被打死了也能活过来，你根本就不需要他救你，就因为就你你他妈就给我玩以身相许那一套？五十年前都没有这说法了，你比我这个老古董还过时？还是这个荒坂狗就这么把你直接骗了过去？</p><p> </p><p>你承认吧，没有我看穿他们对你的欲望，你早就被他们拐走了。</p><p> </p><p>就跟我在一起不好吗？只要再坚持一段时间，我保证我们可以有共生的方法。我舍不得让你死，对，我他妈的就是舍不得让你死，我把这句话写出来了，你满意了？</p><p> </p><p>我就是不想看着你跟朱迪在一起，俩女的在一起能有什么好事，也不想看你跟竹村在一起，你可别去救他了，他没你想象的脆弱，估计你过去他就琢磨着怎么把你就地办了。我就是想让你当我一个人的，我们都已经共生这么长时间了，从灵魂到肉体，就连云顶都不可能匹配到一个比我还适合你的性偶，老子跟你天造地设！</p><p> </p><p>不然为什么，只有你能看见我，只有你能感受到我的触碰？我还记得，你脸可好揉了，摩挲着细腻得像海豚，闻着还他妈香死了，比烟都能让我上瘾，后来你也开始抽烟，身上也有烟味，我就更喜欢闻了。你可爱死你的奶了，还有腿。你也离不开我，你看不见我的时候，我记得你叫了我的名字。</p><p> </p><p>我还记得，你后来想吃红药了，但是我不敢让你吃。我把那罐药从你手上拍了下去，你红着眼睛骂我，瞪我，说我不肯让你早点解脱，我尽力不让你不舒服了，我在减缓芯片侵蚀你的进程了，你只要再等一段时间，我一定不会让你死，一定不会让你离开我，可是你为什么还是偷偷吃药？</p><p> </p><p>我记得你眼睛里很悲哀，我慌死了，扫射荒坂塔都不慌，你那么看我我就急疯了，跟个十八岁毛头小子一样，把你按在床上，亲你吻你，然后你搂着我的脖子。如果我不是个赛博幽灵，你的力道一定可以把我的背抓出引子来，你那指甲可真好看。那天晚上你叫的很大声，我真想往你身体里下个崽子。</p><p> </p><p>但是不可能了。</p><p> </p><p>你把后事处理好了，我开始慌张，一遍一遍告诉你我已经有解决的办法了，你还是说没事。我怕我强行控制你的身体会让你更不舒服，你义眼开始模糊到之后的不适我都能感觉到，只是你跟别人走得近的时候我有点控制不住……我真他妈想让你只跟我在一起。然后你把身体让给我，没人知道，就连你好兄弟的老妈都不知道，你就在我使劲在你颈窝蹭的时候，很突兀地跟我说：</p><p> </p><p>强尼，你这这么喜欢这具身体，以后就给你了。</p><p> </p><p>我喜欢的才他妈不……</p><p> </p><p>我喜欢的是你。</p><p> </p><p>你走了，我在你的身体里，看这间屋子是你的，这件衣服是你的，这具饱经风霜的身体里却不是你的灵魂，你叫我他妈的怎么活下去，我一点都不想离开你，你走我宁愿跟你一起走，说不定你的意识在哪一段电子信号里当了个赛博幽灵，我离开你的身体，就有机会再看到你。活的时候一起活，死了我也要跟你一起死。</p><p> </p><p>我就他妈的要把这些话写下来，我强尼银手没死，我是去找我老婆去了。她也没死，她叫V，是夜之城最牛逼的雇佣兵，我肯定能找到她，你们永远也找不到她了。都他妈给我等着吧，她只能是我的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朱迪沉默着点燃了打火机，瞳孔里火光一闪一闪的，竹村五郎还在等着朱迪把那张信纸给他。朱迪拿着打火机犹豫了一阵，熄灭了打火机收起了信。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我拷贝一份电子版发给你，这封信是她的手拿过的最后一样东西，可不能给你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>